someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Nightmares
This is a weird dream that I just recently had (Nov. 2, 2016). Yes, this is both dream and gaming creepypasta. So I woke up around 3 a.m., heaven knows why, but I just did what I usually do around that time, roll back to sleep. I was thinking about a friend/co-worker of mine who recently got a YouTube channel up and I thought that of course he would play the "oh so popular Ocarina of Time." I was dreaming that I would have a "collab" with him and my symbol would be a fire breathing dragon on the side or the corner (Chinese or European, either one will do). But anyway, on to the dream, we had stumbled upon a channel that claimed they had found Termina in Ocarina of Time and was showing how to get there. Basically there's a boulder, ones you can blow up, with a Zora sitting in front of it. What was weird though is that the Zora was sitting in a similar manner as the Majora kid on the moon, with the slight variation that he wasn't sitting on the ground just sort of sitting with his arms around his legs. So the YouTuber narrated "Okay, so you see this Zora? Normally you can't get past him and blow up the boulder, but if you put bomb next to him..." He stops narrating and demonstrates what is to be done. He puts the bomb next to the Zora and the Zora reacts in the same way the time/eye of truth stones act from Majora's Mask. The Zora spun, stretched then retracted back to normal just as the YouTuber places another bomb that makes the Zora and the boulder explode. Now for the fun part of the dream. He enters the "new place" and... wouldn't you know it? The place looked like a grey and foggy stone bridge from Twilight Princess. "Just go with it," the YouTuber comments. My friend and I at this point are like; "Yeah, this is fake." The guy has Young Link walking across the Bridge and as he moves the texture of the game grows with it, I guess you could say it's the fog dispearsing as he goes. Then a little ways down the bridge the YouTuber says, "I think I did it wrong, the bridge isn't here." Then a second later, "Oh, wait it's just the game letting the rest of the bridge appear." So as he goes on the YouTuber says, "I wonder what happens if I jump off the bridge." All that goes through my head is "Curiosity killed the cat." Then his character of Link, after falling, reappears at the begginning but this time he, for whatever reason, looks like the Happy Mask Salesman wearing a Keaton mask without the ears. The Owl is there and before they could talk (most likely the owl would have said, "You've met with a terrible fate...") I thought aloud, "This is creepypasta territory." Then I wake up. Underwhelming I know, but that's what you get when dreams are short.